


Alana Plays Matchmaker

by GentlyMorbid



Series: The Average Lives of Alana and Margot Verger-Bloom [7]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst is my go to, F/F, Fluff, It took a lot of hard work, Money tips, So be mindful, This is the first completely angst free chapter, You can leave me tips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 19:15:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5176547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlyMorbid/pseuds/GentlyMorbid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot is jealous of Alana's secretary: Cue Alana's new patient. Could the new patient help keep Alana out of Ashley's sights?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alana Plays Matchmaker

A couple of weeks, and two therapy sessions later, Alana had confessed to Margot that she felt better than she had in a month. Margot took this as a sign of improvement, which Alana confirmed with a smile and a grateful hug.

Alana was just getting ready for work, while Margot lounged on their bed, still in pyjamas. Alana had been up for a while yet, and she had consumed her morning coffee, hence why she was so alert.

Margot was anxious to get Alana back into bed with her, but Alana had insisted that she had to go, as she had a new patient meeting her that morning. Margot sighed heavily, as Alana gave her a goodbye kiss and headed out the door.

Usually, Margot would have gone to see her off, or even accompany her to work, but she was pretty tired, considering they had stayed up all of last night. She had no idea how Alana managed to be awake at all, this morning, even with her morning coffee.

Margot blinked, looked at the bedside radio clock and discovered that she had fallen back to sleep. It was now 9:54 AM. Alana had left at quarter to eight.

Grumbling, she rolled over to her right, only to find a warm, furry body snoozing beside her. Wishing it was Alana, she cuddled Applesauce tightly, grateful for her warmth and size, before falling back to sleep with her head on top of Applesauce’s.

 

* * *

 

Alana made it to work early, of course, and bid Ashley, her receptionist, hello. Ashley blushed furiously and meekly replied back, but Alana was too preoccupied to notice the change in her behaviour. She asked Ashley whether the new patient had arrived yet, but Ashley just avoided eye contact and shook her head, confirming that the patient had indeed not arrived.

Alana proceeded to her office, where she sat down, awaiting her new patient, whom she hoped would not be late. Ten minutes later, Ashley knocked on her open door, informing her that the new patient had arrived.

She approached the patient, a young woman by the name of Jessica Goldberg. Jessica had radiant blue hair, dyed most likely, jeans and a hot pink crop top. “Hello, Ms Goldberg. I’m Alana Bloom. It’s nice to meet you. Would you like to step into my office?” Jessica took her hand, shaking it firmly, with a serious expression on her face, “Please, Dr Bloom, call me Jessica.”

Alana smiled, “If you’ll call me Alana then. Never really liked “Dr Bloom”. Makes me feel overtly masculine for some reason. Please, right this way.” As they made their way into the office, Alana did not fail to catch the lingering expression that Jessica was giving Ashley. Ashley only had eyes for Alana, however, and was as oblivious to this, as Alana was to her.

 

* * *

 

 

Ashley sighed, as Alana and Jessica disappeared into the office together. At this rate, Alana would never notice her. Ashley knew she was engaged and way older than her, but she still had hope that Alana would leave her wife for her.

Of course, she had met Margot several times, as Alana’s fiancé came by often, either to drop her off at work, or to take her out for lunch. That didn’t mean that Ashley wasn’t still jealous.

She had wished for months that Alana would say something to her that would show that she was interested in Ashley, but alas, it had not occurred.  Ashley sighed again, as she went back to checking social media listlessly.

The entrance door opened and closed, as a familiar, yet not very well liked figure, walked through the door up to Ashley at the desk. It was Margot Verger, Alana’s fiancé. Margot smiled thinly at Ashley, barely bothering to hide her annoyance at Ashley’s attempts to attract her darling Alana. “Ashley, dear” Margot spoke with a patronising tone, “would you mind telling me if Alana is still in session?”

Ashley could barely meet her eyes, in fear of the woman’s overbearing tone and stance, “Y-yes Miss Verger. She and the new patient j-just went in about forty five minutes ago. If you could just take a seat and wait for her…” Ashley’s voice died, as Margot was already walking away and taking a seat.

Margot didn’t try to make conversation with her, as they both knew there was nothing to talk about. She just hummed and read magazine after magazine for ten minutes, until the door opened, and Alana and Jessica stepped out, apparently having finished a few minutes earlier than planned.

Alana didn’t see Margot, as she spoke to Jessica, “It was really nice to meet you, Jessica. We got a lot of ground covered. How do you feel about making another appointment for next week?”

Jessica beamed, a contrast to her earlier serious expression, “Sure, Alana. For our first session, you were a surprisingly perceptive psychiatrist.” Alana laughed at that, making Margot’s heart skip a few beats. How she’d missed that laugh…

Alana bid Jessica goodbye, after they set up the next session’s time, and approached Ashley. “I hope you’re not too bored, Ashley. It’s a pretty quiet day so far. You can take the day off if you’d like.” Ashley looked up at Alana, “Gosh, if you’re sure, Alana…” Alana nodded. “Oh, by the way…”

She never got to mention Margot’s arrival to Alana, as Margot wrapped her hands around her fiancé’s waist. Alana jumped a little, but supressed a surprised utterance. She twirled around in surprise, being met with a kiss from Margot. Alana looked at Ashley after she broke away from Margot, with Ashley lowering her head, “I was going to tell you, but your _fiancé_ beat me to it.”

Alana missed the stress that Ashley put on the word “fiancé”, but Margot did not. Her eyes narrowed, almost unnoticeably, as Ashley said goodbye to Alana before gathering her things and leaving the building.

Margot turned to Alana, “You know, your receptionist has a crush on you, right?” Alana looked shocked, “I don’t think that’s right. I would have noticed, don’t you think?”

Margot laughed and shook her head, “You’ve been so stressed lately that you haven’t had time to even look at her properly! She blushes and avoids looking at you when you speak to her, for god’s sake! I’m surprised at you, Alana. For a so-called “perceptive” psychiatrist, you’re pretty clueless sometimes!”

Alana laughed weakly, “Are you completely certain?” At Margot’s nod, she continued, “That means she’s been attracted to me the entire time and I never even took the liberty of noticing her! I feel terrible now!” Margot spoke, “But I don’t. She knows that you’re engaged to me. She has no reason to think that you’d be attracted to her.”

Alana spoke, “What if we diverted her attention to someone else? Think about it. She latches onto someone else, preferably available of course, and then she’ll forget about her little crush on me!”

Margot brightened at the thought, “That might work. But, I might add, her crush on you is anything but little. Everyone probably would have known eventually and you would have still been oblivious! She could have yelled her love to you from the rooftops and you would never have realised! You’re so silly, Lana!”

Alana sat down with Margot, her back starting to ache. “So what was your original purpose for showing up without an appointment, Ms Verger?”

“I can’t remember now. All I can think of is you and how I want to keep you away from your stalker with a crush,” Margot replied. “She’s not a stalker, Margot!” Alana lightly slapped her hand, playfully, “Anyway, I have the perfect person to set her up with. You saw my new patient, right?” Margot nodded affirmatively. “Well, she expressed some interest in Ashley in our session, so I was thinking she’d be the perfect distraction. I will encourage her to talk to Ashley after the session next week and, hopefully, that’ll sort things out.”

 Margot looked at Alana’s eager, excited face, “You’re not just doing this to get rid of Ashley, are you? You genuinely want to set those two up! Alana Bloom, I never took you for a match maker! Does that not cross any ethical boundaries?” Alana shook her head, “Not if I don’t actively get involved outside of work. It should be marvellous, Margot! Just picture it!”

Margot grunted, “I am picturing it. I see you and me in your office. Right now.” With that, Margot grabbed Alana’s hand, leading her into the office, where they proceeded to continue their activities from the night before.

 

* * *

 

The week after came the next session with Jessica, and the day that Alana was hoping to set events into motion. After the appointment with Jessica, she held her back briefly to speak with her, “Jessica, I’ve noticed you have some interest in my secretary. Might I ask what that interest pertains to?” Jessica blushed furiously before replying, “Well, you see… I kind of wanted to… a-ask her out, if that was okay with you?” Alana smiled at her, “Of course that is. I’m your psychiatrist, not your guardian. Be sure to wait until after her work hours, though. It’s impolite to interrupt work for a social call. You could call up just after five. I’ll tell Ashley that I’m expecting a call and that I need her to deal with it herself.”

Jessica lowered her head shyly, in a remarkable imitation of Ashley. Alana had taken to noticing Ashley’s behaviour around her that day, and was surprised to discover that Margot was completely right, as usual.

Alana spoke after a minute, “If that’s all, I think we could schedule your next session outside, if that’s okay with you.” Jessica shivered with anxious anticipation, before replying, “Sure. Why not?”

 

* * *

 

 

Two weeks later, Alana had received the news that Ashley and Jessica were dating. She was beyond overjoyed, as was Margot, but for completely different reasons.

Margot had been stressing a lot about Ashley’s infatuation with her fiancé. It had driven her to fight with Alana a few times during the intervening weeks, which then led to Margot needing to cope in her own way.

But now, she felt as if a burden had been lifted off her shoulders, especially when she looked at Alana’s happy face. She was so in love with that woman, she still felt giddy around her, sometimes.

They were sitting, embraced on the couch, with Applesauce between them, watching a cheesy horror movie, when Alana turned to Margot, “I’m sorry for causing you to stress, dear. I never realised how this could have affected you.”

Margot smiled grimly; it had affected her, in more ways than just one. She spoke, “I’m just glad this is over with. I didn’t want to have to fight a twenty something secretary for my fiancé. That would have been bloody.”

Alana laughed at Margot’s dry tone. Margot cracked a slight smile, before getting up, moving Applesauce to Alana’s lap and lying down, with her head in Alana’s lap, and thus, defenceless against Applesauce’s tongue. She didn’t mind one bit.

They had the perfect family and she wouldn’t let anything get in the way of that.

She snuggled up into Alana and Applesauce and fell asleep, dreaming of fur, horses and cuddles with her wife, undisturbed and peaceful.


End file.
